Ask the Naruto characters anything!
by Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce
Summary: As the title says ask the Naruto characters anything! Even the dead ones! Submit questions R&R please! YEAH! M to be safe Chapters 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… I wish I did…

Ask the Naruto characters anything at all! Even the dead ones!

* * *

Yeh! Adell-chan here and this is a talk show thingy where you ask the Naruto characters anything!!!

So please R&R, send in questions and a little keep it up here and there would be nice.

Deidara: Send in your questions or I'll blow you up.

Kabuto: Don't scare the readers idiot. This is how you ask them… ahem.. Please send in questions unless you want to die an early death…

YOU'RE BOTH SCARING THEM SO SHUT UP AND LET HINATA DO IT!!!

Hinata: Hai… Please send in your questions and help make this fic fun to read…

Ok… Now you're just hurting MY feelings…

Hinata: Gomenasai Adell…


	2. Hello

Ask the Naruto characters anything!!!

Dislaimer: I don't own Naruto coz if I did, the title would be Hinata and it would be DeiHina and Akatsuki would rule.

* * *

Me(Adell): 5 reviews! A new record!!!

Sasuke: Loser…

Me: Shut up! Youre just angry because of that SasGAY chapter in my other fic. (wink wink)

Sasuke: Whatever…

* * *

Me: Let's see… Here's a letter! From TSOH-chan!!! Hiya!!! The letter reads…

Question time, lol!

-To Hina-chan-:

Who would you date, aside from the hyper-active blonde?  
You are so kawaii! -Glomps-

-To Gaa-kun-:

Must suck to be Kazekage and well, die... Luckily they revived you! I luv you! -Hug- Question: Do you have a teddy bear and so yes, can I have it?

-To Ita-kun-:

Do you have, somewhere deep deep down, regret about your actions? -Glomps- Cuddly weasel!

-To Sakura-:

I don't really hate you, I just despise you So would you do me a favor and jump of a cliff?

-To Sasu-kun-:

How the hell does your hair stands up like that? -Cuddles- I wuv my little emo-.

-To Adell-chan-:  
I made a mistake, Yuuma doesn't mean Superior Moon, Yuzuki does. Sorry, Yuuma means gentleness. Just to clear that up. Keep it up, deary!!

T.S.O.H

* * *

Sasuke: Do we have to answer???

Me: Yes! Or face the wrath of my crazy…erm…scary friends! (seriously theyre crazy and scary!)

Sasuke: Yeh yeh… Hey Hyuuga! You go first!

Hinata: Hai...Aside from –whispers-Naruto-kun?... uh… maybe Kiba? You know a friendly date…

Gaara: Who told you about Mr. Snuggles!?!? Was it Kankuro!?!? No I don't! And even if I do you cant have him!!! Grrr!

Me: You mean this? –holds a teddy bear with a bowtie-

Gaara: Mr. Snuggles!?!? –faints-

Itachi: Regret is for sissies who have souls.

Me: But, you have one…. Right?

Itachi: I have no soul… -flaming backround-

Me: Stop messing with the effects Deidara!!!

Deidara: Sorry…

Suckura: Hey! My name isn't spelled like that!!! And same to you biatch!!!

Sasuke: My hair is natural and NOT a wig… okay? AND I DO NOT NEED ANY MORE FANGIRLS…

Adell: Thanks for writing TSOH-chan!!! –huggles- Okay! Next letter is from… Digital Skitty! Heya!!!

* * *

Hinata, how do you feel about loud, obnoxious people? I mean, you have a so-called crush on Uzumaki Naruto, and you're teammates with Inuzuka Kiba...You must have some sort of affection for them, don't you?

Haku: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?! D: (Note: Haku's death is the only one Skitty has /ever/ cried over.)

Zabuza: HOW COULD YOU LET HAKU DIE?! Though I like the fact that you redeemed yourself. Bloodily. :D

Kabuto: What are your feelings concerning Kakashi? I mean, you've fought how many times, and people have said that you're even in skill. Is there something more to that relationship?

* * *

Hinata: Another one for me? Okay… I'm not sure… its sorta fun being around them I guess… well sometimes

Me: Uh huh… I understand… my friends are crazier than yours Hina-chan… HOPE YOUR LISTENING KOKITSUNE!!! ( my classmate)

Haku's ghost: Uh… Cause the creator wanted too? And to make the story dramatic?

Kiba: Yeh right! He got you killed coz you're UGLY!!!

Me: SHUT UP KIBA!!!

Kiba: Ulp… sure…

Zabuza's ghost: -crying- IM SO TOUCHED SOMEONE PITIES ME!!!

Deidara: No they don't…

Zabuza: -more crying- I DIDN'T WANT HAKU-SAN TOO DIE!!!!!!!!!

Kabuto: …Don't tell me you're thinking me and Kakashi are in a relationship…

Me: GASP!!! NO!!!!!! –crys- I HATE YAOI!!! Kabuto's mine! (And so is Kakashi, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and more guys in Naruto I am too lazy to name) (LOL)

Kabuto: Of course not… We're more of a rival relationship.

Gai: KAKASHI'S MY RIVAL!!! GO GET YOUR OWN SUCKAH!!!

Kabuto: … -sweatdrops-

Me: Next letter!!! Thanks for writing by the way DS!!! Next one is from… this is new! YAY! NEW READERS!!! EVERYONE DO THE CHICKEN DANCE!!! NANANA! (LOL)

* * *

Pein: GET ON WITH THE PROGRAM!!! –throws shoe at Adell-

Me: OW! OKAY OKAY! …. IM THE BOSS AROUND HERE AND I SAY GO TO HELL!!!

Pein: … -trap doors open and he disappears-

Kisame: Where'd he go?

Me: You don't want to know….

Down in hell…

Pein: OMG!!! IT BURNSS!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!

Back in studio…er… my room…

Me: Maybe next chapter….anyways…

* * *

good day Naruto. I am the sealing statue that Akatsuki uses to hold the nine demons, which are aspects of my true form. My question is this: knowing that my rebirth upon the joining of all nine demons will be the end of the world, would you willingly take your own life to stop me?

...would you?

From: Vazra

* * *

Naruto: So…. Youre a statue… Erm…. Maybe if I get ramen after!!! BELIEVE IT!!!

Me: Ramen, ramen, ramen… don't you think of anything else?

Naruto: Yes I do…

Me: What?

Naruto: CUP RAMEN!!!

Me: -smacks face with palm- Okay next letter…

* * *

hey sasuke,when you went to train with orochimaru, did you know that he was just wanting to use your body?

From: sasukekid798

* * *

Sasuke: If you mean for the jutsu then yes.

Me: HE MEANS UNCLE ORO'S GAY IS WHAT HE MEANS!!!

Sasuke: He's gay?... –faints-

Me: Someone get him off the set!!! Next letter and final letter!!!

* * *

Yay, i love asking questions:D Now, here i go:D  
Kiba- I LOVE YOU! Oh, and do you like Hinata? (Please be a yes crosses fingers for luck)  
Hinata- If Naruto wouldnt exist, who would you like?  
Sakura- I'm sorry, but i hate you. I hope a bus will run over you :) No offence though...  
Sasuke- Do you cut you're wrists?  
Sasori- Has anyone in the Akatsuki get drunk and start to do really random stuff?  
And thats it:D Hope you will answere  
-Beygla Da red Fox

* * *

Kiba: -nosebleed- erm… -looks at Hinata- well I… -blush-NO I DON'T!! WHO TOLD YOU!?!? IS IT SHINO!!!?!?!

Hinata: If Naruto wouldn't exist?!? Well I… Deidara's not bad…he's kinda cute…Kiba is funny…. Shino is cool… and well Itachi's kinda handsome… OMG!!! Did I-i-I just say that aloud!?!? –faints-

Me:Hime!!! Take her to the infirmary!!!

Suckura: Spell my name right!!!! SAME GOES TOO YOU!!! I FEEL SO UNLOVED!!! –Ugly girls plays in backround-

Me: -evil laughs- I know!!! Well Sasuke is in the infirmary as well so… Ill answer for him… Wait a minute… -runs off-

Sasori: Where'd she go?

Zetsu: I don't know…

* * *

Me: -comes back- Whoa! You will not believe what I saw!!! Sasuke has a emo razor 6000!!!

Deidara: And you stole it didn't you?

Me: No I didn't. Im gothic emo and I don't cut my wrist.

Sasori: You do not want to know… Trust me…

Me: Oh! Story telling! Tell one or else!

Sasori: Or else what?

-trap doors open where Pein fell and the devil laughing backround music starts-

Sasori: Well there was this one time Itachi and Kisame

Itachi and Kisame: Don't say a word…

Me: That's it!!! –pushes a button and Itachi and Kisame falls in the trap door-

* * *

In hell…

Pein: She sent you guys too?

Itachi: Yes…

Kisame: Is it just me or does something smell good –skin burning-

Pein and Itachi: It's you…

Kisame: Oh shit…

* * *

Back in my room… errr ..studio…

Me: Story!

Sasori: Well the two got drunk and they started making out…

Me: …That's all!?! HOW BORING!!!... anyway that's all we have left for today! Stay tuned for more!

Deidara: Yeh… see if she lets the three out of hell…

Me: Will you shut up!?!


	3. Suckura bashing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… I wish I did…

Ask the Naruto characters anything at all! Even the dead ones!

* * *

Adell: I'm back! And here is our second chappie of…

Audience: ASK THE NARUTO CHARACTERS ANYTHING!

* * *

Adell: And our first letter is from Da Red Fox

Yay:D More questions:D  
Sasori/Deidara: How do you feel about the SasoDei pairing?  
Dark-Emo-Gal: I just love you're story:D  
Sakura: What would you do if you would go bald?  
Sasuke: May i call you Sassygay?  
That does it:D  
- Beygla Da Red Fox

Adell: SasoDei pairing!?!? NOOOOO!!! T.T I despise Yaoi!

Sasori: I hate it…

Deidara: Same here… Its just… wrong…

Adell: Thanks! But call me Adell.

Suckura: Spell my name right please!

Adell: Okie…

Sakura…. The slut: Cha! STILL WRONG!

Adell: Stop complaining or your going into the trap door!

Sakura… The slut: Okay already geez… I would I dunno, get a wig?

Sasuke: I am not sassy! And I am not gay!

Adell: Tell that to the millions of NaruSasu fans…

* * *

ADell: Next letter is from Mahou Inu Alex! Welcome!

Hmm. WOOF!

To Naruto: How does it feel being the uke even when your paired up with a girl?

To Hinata-hime: KILL KABUTO! Don't you know he groped you before.

To Neji: Get rid of that awful weave.

To Kabuto: -veins pop- Drop dead. And you better not touch Hinata-hime again you pervert.

To Sasuke: Where did that chicken come from? You know the one on your head.

To Adell: Can you bring Itachi back? -pulls out pie- I want to hit him with a pie full of bricks for watching Hinata hentai.

To Deidara: -stuffs beer in mouth- GET DRUNK! NOW!

Well that's all for now.

BYE BYE WOOF! I'm off to slaughter that Michael Jackson reject. -pulls out paper fan-

Naruto: Whats an uke?

Sasuke: -whispers into Naruto's ear-

Naruto: Oh… I dunno? Nothing really I guess

Hinata: He did?

Kabuto: No I didn't! I was applying first aid!

Hinata: -faints-

Adell: Not again!

Neji: What awful weave?

Kabuto: I told you I didn't touch her!

Sasuke: This aint no chicken! –points at his hair-

Adell: Whats that clucking noise then?

Sasuke's chicken hair: Bok! IM ALIVE!!!

Adell: OMG!!! 0.o

Sasuke: My hair!!!

Adell: Sure why not? –brings back everyone that was put in the trap thingy-

Itachi: IM FREE!!!! –gets hit by pie full of bricks- Ow… -licks cream off face- Yum, lemon pie. –drools- Lemon…

Kisame, Pein and Tobi: We're free? Halleluiah!

Deidara: No way! –gets drunk-

Adell: Uh oh… GAI! LEE! Restrain him!

Gai and Lee: Hai!

Deidara: -looks at Hinata- Hi there pretty lady… -hiccups-

Adell: WAIT! No! DON'T RESTRAIN HIM! I WANT DEIHINA!

Gai: But Ma'm…

Adell: Shutup! Imtryingtowatch!

Lee: But… He's gonna destroy the set…

Adell: So?

Lee: The set is your room you know…

Adell: Oh yeh… RESTRAIN HIM!!!

Lee and Gai: -restrains Deidara-

Orochimaru: What happened here? –looks at Alex- Uh oh…

* * *

Adell: While Uncle Orochi is getting beaten up, lets move on to our next letter from Mr. Lazy

Haku? are you gay? if you are it makes things clearer

Haku's ghost: I AM NOT GAY!!!

* * *

Adell: Okay next letter is from Sasori-kun-luver-4ever123

Sasori: i love you alot and your hot and you mmake my heart beat i cant live without you i really want to kiss you right now in fact - tounge kisses sasori-  
Sakura: your hair was beautiful when it was long  
Sasuke: i respect your emo nature evn though itachi is much better  
Sai: I HATE YOU  
Sasori: i think your puppetry art is better that dei- kuns explotions EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE A RUTHLESS BLACK HEARTED EVIL DEAMON CHILD WHO TRIED TO KILL HIS GRANDMOTHER WHO FIRST SHOWED HIM THE ART OF PUPPETRY AND TOOK CARE OF HIM I DONT CARE! I STILL LUV U  
will u dat me  
KIBA: I LUV YOUR DOG UR SO KIND 2 DOGS I LIK THAT  
SaSo-kun - DO you like Pina Coladas  
And getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga  
If you have half a brain  
If you'd like making love at midnight  
In the dunes on the Cape  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for  
Write to me and escape."  
ITACHI: UR GAY-ISH... NO NOT THE BOY LUVS BOY  
I MEAN HAPPY...HAPPY!

BTW: call me saso-kun!-GIVES CELL number-  
AND call me by the name: MELI

Sasori: Thanks? –blushes-

Suckura: -ignores the wrong spelling- Thank you!

Sasuke: HE IS NOT BETTER THAN ME!!!

Itachi: Yes I am.

Sasuke: Grrr!!!

Sai: Feeling is mutual…

Sasori: Me again? Okay? Thanks I guess? Wow…

Kiba: You like dogs? Cool! Yeh… Ive been taking care of Akamaru since I was five.

Sasori: Me again? No. I don't like those.

Itachi: Im not gay nor happy happy! Do you see this!?! –points at his frown-

Sasori: Thanks I guess Meli-san.

* * *

Adell: Okay! Wow that was a long review by a Saso fan… The last letter is from Shukoru! He/she writes

HAHAHAHA! Love it! Ahem, okay...  
Sasuke: Why are you so bloody EMO all the time?!  
Sakura: Need to get stronger, girl.  
Naruto:-gives big Ramen bowl-  
Hina-chan:You're one of my fave characters! -glops-  
Akatsuki-sempai's: I love your guys! Even though you guys did kill poor Gaara-sempai... Do you guys do a lot of crazy stuff in general? Like Deidara blowing up the headquarters or something?  
Sasuke: I really don't care if you call me a , so go ahead.

Sasuke: Is it my problem that I hate myself!?!? –emosob-

Suckura: IM STRONG ALREADY! –punches the wall as it collapse-

Adell: Psh. That's all you can do?

Suckura: Wanna bet?

Adell: Hm… Nah! –pushes a button and send Suckura into a trap hole-

Naruto: Thanks!!! –eats everything even the bowl-

Hinata: Thank you.

Pein: Thank you. I'll answer in behalf of the Akatsuki.Yes… Deidara blows up the hq sometimes… Or Tobi will go Madara on us and make us hide for our lives… Sasori would sometimes accidentally poison the food… Itachi's pet crocodile would sometimes get loose…

Adell: Itachi has a pet crocodile?

Itachi: Don't ask…

Sasuke: Okay… youre an –bleep- you should run back to your –bleeping- boyfriend –bleep- -bleep- -bleep-

Adell: -covers Sasuke's mouth with her hand- Okay… That's all the time we have left so stay tuned for more

Audience: ASK THE NARUTO CHARACTERS ANYTHING!

Adell: Good day! Don't forget to send in your questions!


	4. Sorry for the late update!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… I wish I did…

Ask the Naruto characters anything at all! Even the dead ones!

Adell: Sorry for the veeeeery late update, but, I'm back! And here is our third chapter of…

Audience: ASK THE NARUTO CHARACTERS ANYTHING!

* * *

Adell: Our first letter is from… Meligirl128, its says…

SASGAY: I HATE BURN IN HEBTW: itachi is here ya know  
NARUTO: WAS THE FOURTH YOUR FATHER!  
TOBI:hi  
SASORI:...you died...bh! btw: is gaara your younger brother  
GAARA: YOUR MISUNDERSTOOD I I KNOW HOW BAD YOUR CHILDHOOD WAS I THINK YOU NEED TO BE LOVED AND YOU SHOULD KNOW PEOPLE LOVE YOU DEARLY NOW...EVEN I LOVE YOU-blushes then gives him a cookie-  
SAI: DIE...no wonder people think yo should be with suckura  
GREAT STORY LUV IT UPDATE SOON

Sasuke: Will everyone stop calling me Sasgay!?

Adell: … Sasgay…

Sasgay: ARGH!!! –jumps off a random cliff-

Adell: Okay…

Naruto: -eating ramen- I have a father?

Adell: No duh!

Naruto: I don't know believe it! Maybe… Ill ask Granny Tsunade…

Adell: Tsunade's not here... But Orochimaru might be able to answer that… -drags Orochimaru in-

Naruto: Well?

Orochimaru: -coughs- Well… -puts on Vader voice- Naruto… I am your father…

Naruto: NOOO!! –jumps off random cliff-

Adell: -snickers- Works every time. –throws Orochimaru out of the scene-

Tobi: HI! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! –runs around-

Adell: -facepalm- Who gave him sugar?

Random Dude #1: I did ma'm… -raises hand-

Adell: -pushes button-

Random Dude #1: Mommy! –falls into trap hole-

Inside traphole…

Random Dude #1: How ya doin?

Suckura: -shrugs- Nothing really… I just hope she gets me out of here before the chapter ends…

Sasori: I know… TT… And no… Im an only child…

Adell: Or so you think.

Sasori: I knew you would say that…

Gaara: Thanks… -eats cookie in one bite-

Sai: Is it my fault I was programmed to be a jerk?

Adell: Programmed?

Sai: And you spelled you wrong by the way…

Adell: Shut up Sai… Anyway thanks for reviewing! This next letter is from a good friend Mahou Inu Alex, he writes:

* * *

Heh heh heh. -eyes twinkle-

To Sasuke: Ungentlemen like behavior. -cracks knuckles- You die now. Mortal Kombat style. -stabs hand into Sasuke's back- Hurts don't it Sasgay. -rips out Sasuke's skeleton-

To Hinata-hime: Your just so damn cute hime. Tell me which Uchiha seems more patheic.

To Itachi: I feel like crying whenever I see myself in the mirror. You know why. BECAUSE I HAVE THE SAME WRINKLES THAT YOU HAVE!

To Kabuto: -veins pop- Haven't you masterbated enough to lolis you dumba ss dork. Stay away from Hinata-hime. Or I'll tell Zetsu to vore you since his white side is gay and ask the black side to pimp slap you since he's a ghetto pimp.

To Kisame: Sorry but I think all your good for is scaring kids.

To Deidara: Lick up Hinata-hime with your four tongues.

To Karin (if its there): to me your worse than Sakura.

To Tobi: Can you stop Bo-Jangles?

To Adell-chan: Can you hug Oro-baka in half?

I LOVE YOU ALL! Except Karin and the guys.

And Sasori: How do you plan on stopping the nightmare known as SasoDei?

BYE BYE WOOF!

At the bottom of the cliff…

Sasuke: -muffled- Ow…

Hinata: T-t-t-t-t-th

Adell: -slaps Hinata's back-

Hinata: Thank you! Which is m-more p-pathetic? Well… -looks at Itachi- -gulps- Well since Sasuke-kun is the one at the bottom of the cliff, Ill have to say its him.

Itachi: These aren't wrinkles… These are beauty marks…

Adell: Uh huh…-raises eyebrow-

Kabuto: Who told you that? –twitch-

Kisame: I don't scare kids! Right? –looks at Konohamaru corps-

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon: -sweatdrops and nods-

Deidara: Really!? Can I?

Adell: As much as I love you… No.

Deidara: Aw…

Karin: Oh really, who thinks Sakura is better than me?

Everyone except Suigetsu: -raises hands-

Karin: … Never mind…

Tobi: What's Bo-Jangles?

Adell: -shrugs- Sure why not… I would… but… -looks at Orochimaru crying over the pancake SasUke-

Sasori: -takes out flamethrower- Does this answer your question?

Adell: Hey! That's mine! –tackles Sasori-

Naruto: Well see ya later Alex-san! Believe it!

* * *

Hinata: Since Adell-san is b-busy chopping Sasori limb by limb… our next letter is from…Shukoru…

Nice. Yes I am a , and proud of it. And I am a girl.  
Haku: You're another one of my faves! -glops-  
Sasuke: Itachi is WAY better than you.  
Naruto: ARe you gay, bi, strait, or Asexual?  
Kakashi-sensei: Can I have your Icha Icha Yaoi edition? Plz?

Haku: -turns blue- Cant. Breathe. Too. Much. Hugging.

At the bottom of the cliff…

Sasuke: -dead-

Naruto: Why do you ask that?

Adell: Just answer the question!

Naruto: Is ramen a gender? Cause if I was I would totally be bi.

Everyone: O.o –steps away from Naruto-

Kakashi: Sure! Get it away from me! –throws the yaoi book-

* * *

Adell: Okay Im back! Give me the next letter!

Random Dude #2: -hands the letter-

Adell: Okay this one is from Da Red Fox.

YAYS!  
Sassygay; I saw ur hair fly once.  
Itachi: I LOVE YOU! IF YOU DIE I WILL KILL THESE WHO KILLED YOU AND BRING U BACK! I LOVE U!!  
ahem  
Kiba: Do you see as a dog to? Like in black-white?  
Hinata: DATE KIBA. :)  
Thats it

Adell: Wow… Sassygay is becoming famous… Anyway he's dead for now so he will answer for him instead.

Itachi: -takes out Sasuke hand puppet-

Sasuke hand puppet: Really? Maybe that's because my hair is a chicken butt! –evil laugh-

Itachi: … -hides Sasuke hand puppet- -shifty eyes-

Kiba: Maybe… Anyway… Do you like my new green goggles? –takes out goggles-

Shino: Those are pink…

Kiba: Oh man…

Hinata: Sure… Kiba!

Kiba: Yesh?

Hinata: W-w-w-w

Adell: -slaps Hinata on the back again-

Hinata: Would you like to go on a date with me?

Kiba: Sure. –blush-

Kabuto, Akatsuki members, Kakashi, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro and Shino: WHAT?! –tackles Kiba-

Adell: Why aren't you joining them?

Shikamaru: Too troublesome…

Adell: Makes sense to me.

Kiba: -being beaten up-

* * *

Adell: Okay… Here's our next set of questions…

Yay, questions!  
Kakashi: OMG! You PWN soo hard! How are you so awesome?  
Itachi: Why don't you cut your hair?  
Kisame-kun: You are the HOTTEST! even with blue skin/hair! squeal and hug yay! I ove you so much! Will you marry me?  
Sakura: You are the best! Do you get more annoyed when people make fun of your forehead or when they make fun of your hair (though I would make fun of neither)?  
Hinata: How do you feel about Neji even though he tried to kill you?  
Ten-ten: Why won't you ask Neji out? It's clear he likes you!

--Squirrel-of-Emoness

Adell: Uh… Wait a minute okay? –pulls out Kakashi, Itachi and Kisame from fight cloud-

Kakashi: I was born awesome and –gets pulled back into fight cloud-

Itachi: -twitch-

Kisame: Yeh I know, that's why Hinata should totally go out with me cause we both like blue and –gets pulled back into fight cloud-

Itachi: -shrugs- -jumps back into fight cloud-

In the pit of hell…

Sakura: I feel loved! And I hate it when people make fun of my forehead.

Hinata: I see him as a big brother who-tried-to-kill-me-once.

Ten-ten: -blushes- -faints-

* * *

Adell: Okay… Someone clearly messed with the script… Not that I care… Anyway, this is our final question from: Loki God of Mishcief

form the man once known as Mr.Lazy- so your not gay, haku? no man look as girly as that...MY GOD! your a woman!? well are you haku-chan? we all know you are...you just didn't want to be look down on. oh and Tsunade, are your boobs fake? (pokes boob)

Haku: Im a boy damnit! –runs crying into the girl's washroom-

Tsunade: Hell no! –swats hand away-

Adell: Okay that's all the time we have! See ya next time on

Audience: Ask the Naruto Characters anything!

Adell: Good night folks.


	5. Yey! UPDATE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… I wish I did…

Ask the Naruto characters anything at all! Even the dead ones!

Adell: Sorry for the veeeeery late update, but, I'm back! And here is our fourth chapter of…

Audience: ASK THE NARUTO CHARACTERS ANYTHING!

* * *

Adell: Our first letter is from… Shukoru-san! Its says

YAY YAOI! -cough- okays, more questions:  
Every guy except the gay ones, Naruto and Shika: STOP FIGHTING YOU EFFING RETARDS! Thank you. Now, ANSWER MY QUESTIONS DAMNIT! Or perish in hell...  
Sakura: Get over Sasuke.  
Naruto: Kiss Hinata, and whoever else you feel like kissing. (I don't mind if it's a guy...or Haku (sorry, you're more of a he/she, but I still love you!))  
Kakashi: We should get together and discuss Icha Icha Tactics. You game?

* * *

Every-guy-that-was-fighting-in-the-previous-chapter: -stops fighting-

Still in the trap hole… AKA pit of hell…

Sakura: NEVER!!!

Naruto: -kisses Hinata- Um…

Hinata: -blushes-

Adell: Wow… you didn't faint…

Naruto: -french-kisses Sasuke- -blush-

Adell: -winks- especially for you.

Sasuke: -throws up-

Naruto: It wasn't that bad!!!

Kakashi: I'm game!!! –runs out of the room-

* * *

Adell: -watches Kakashi leave- And looks like Loki God of Mishief is back!

* * *

haku, your a bad liar ya know that? plus I have photos. of you. in a bikni. hey look, no top, nice boobs...who knew spiking your punch would work?

* * *

Zabuza: -snatches pictures- He's a girl!?!

Haku: I am not! Those are clearly pictures of my face pasted on Tsunade's body!!!

Adell: Lemme see –tries to snatch away pictures-

Zabuza: -pockets it- You know you're too young to see those.

Adell: -gives him the finger and kicks him in the shin- -crosses arms- And our next letter is from… TSOH-chan! Good to see ya!

* * *

Oh, questions! Me likey questions!

-Glomps Adell-chan- Forgive me for my lazyness.

Hinata: You rock... Can you fiddle with your fingers for meh?  
Sasuke: Did it hurt getting molested by Orochi-kun? (Couldn't resist, sowwy)  
Sakura: Die... Preferably slow, painfully and with lots and lots of acid .  
Gaara: Would you be interested in Hinata? (You know you want her, you do, you do... Oh yeah, you do xD)  
Sasori: Ropes or handcuffs? (Kidnapping the puppet rocks)  
Itachi: Hentai! (I know which questions are on your mind. Tsk tsk, pervy weasel) Would you sing the 'pop goes the weasel' song for me? Pwease? -Puppy dog eyes of doom-  
Deidara: Did you ever sculpt something... uhm... erotic by any chance? (Always wondered)  
Konan: You rock girl! Go dominate Pein's xD  
Pein: Are you a Naruto-wannabe? You look like him xP  
Naruto: Minato-samma is your father! Now we know where you got your smexy looks from xD  
Adell-chan: Forgive my lazy T.T Hehe, I should've made that KonanHina shot way earlier xD

T.S.O.H

* * *

Adell: Sure… but… I can't breathe…

Hinata: Ettoo…. –fiddles fingers-

Sasuke: Molested?... –pukes-

In the pit of hell yet again…

Sakura: -gives the middle finger- When the heck are we getting out of here? Random dude #1 already died a few hours ago.

Adell: Next chapter and you're free to go.

Gaara: -looks up- Wha? –hides Hinata dollie-

Sasori: Uh… -raises eyebrow-

Itachi: -twitch- Never…

Deidara: Erotic? –blushes- Ill answer that some other time…

Konan: I know –smiles-

Pein: I AM NOT A NARUTO-WANNABEE! I TOTALLY DO NOT LOOK LIKE HIM!

Naruto: Really? Dattebayyo! My father is a Hokage!!! Which means I'll be a Hokage!

Adell: KonanHina??? Nani? –shakes head- Never mind, on to our next letter. Its from .Pyro Ookami-chan, hello!

* * *

Hinata: You're so kawaii! You're my favorite character, lol. I hope you get the courage to kick Sakura's !

Sasuke: I'm not IMPLYING that you're gay or anything, but why is the word 'uke' in your name?

Itachi: Why didn't you kill Sasuke? Was it to torture the viewers by making Orochimaru appears and go Michael Jackson style on us just so he could get Sasuke?

Sasori: I respect your view in art, and I can understand why you'd think it's eternal. I like the sharp poisoned blades your puppets have, it's a nice fighting style

Deidara: I respect your view on art too. I like to blow stuff up and light stuff on fire for no apparent reason, so I can relate to you in that way I guess. Can you do us a favor and blow Sakura to bits so she can sulk in self pity while she's in hell?

Kisame: I don't support the theory that your dad is jaws. I do want to know why all seven of the legendary swordsman of the mist have pointed teeth though.

Pein: I hope that Akatsuki takes over. When has there ever been a time when evil kicked the good guy's ? It's getting old and less violent.

Zetsu: I think it's cool how you have the venus flytrap thing! Oh, and I honestly don't think you eating humans is weird, sharks eat the other sea creatures alive and noone thinks it's gross.

Hidan: Does Jashin have a bible? Oh, and your scythe kicks , red and black are my favorite colors!

Kakuzu: I don't blame you for hoarding money. If I found a huge bag of money that was for charity on the ground, I'd keep it and tell people I won the lottery.

Neji: My birthday is July 3rd too, and you look like me minus the gender and white eyes. And I have blonde streaks in my hair. Why are you mean to Hinata-chan? I hope you burn in hell with Sakura...

That's all, gomen for the long review!  
Pyro Ookami-chan

* * *

Hinata: Arigatou, a lot of people are saying that recently.

Sasuke: Ask the writer of the freaking show!!!

Itachi: That was one of them… -smirks-

Sasori: Thanks. –sticks out tounge at Deidara-

Deidara: I can't do that cause she's in "hell" but thanks anyway. –sticks out 3 tounges at Sasori-

Kisame: It's a sort of uniform like the cloaks and the nail polish in Akatsuki.

Pein: I know… -nods-

Adell: Agree. –nods-

Zetsu: Finally! Someone understands us!

Adell:… Then does that make it alright for me to eat Ino?

Ino: -steps away-

Adell: What?!

Hidan: Yep! And it has only 10 pages, consisting of table of contents, introduction, 3 pictures, the Jashin law, List of Jashinist, an acknowledgement page and 2 blank pages for comments!

Adell: Yeh… Black and Red is cool… But don't forget white! –hugs Hidan-

Kakuzu: Charity?!?! –explodes-

Adell: Is he alright? –pokes Kakuzu's eye-

Neji: Okay…

Adell: -pushes Neji out of the way- Okay! Our next letter is from Mahou-san!

* * *

Feeling sick... Must focus.

... Is Sasuke dead?

To Oreo: CUNTPUNT! -kicks Orochimaru's balls-

To Itachi: Oh really. So I have beauty marks too? If you say no then your a liar and have wrinkles.

To Hinata-hime: I still love you so much. You just make me want to kill an Uchiha.

To Suigetsu: ... uke or seme? ... -veins pop- WHY THE FBLEEP DID I ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?

To Kisame: was your daddy into animals. If so what a petophile he is.

To Naruto: ... -smacks Naruto with fan- That's for ignoring hime.

To Adell: ... 8D HUG!

BYE BY-faints-

* * *

Adell: Unfortunately… -looks at Sasuke throwing up-

Oreo… I mean Orochimaru: Ack! –falls on the floor in pain-

Itachi: I guess I have to say yes don't I?

Hinata:… Which Uchiha?

Suigetsu: Depends?

Kisame: My father wasn't into animals dog-boy!!! –lunges at Mahou-

Naruto: ACK! –hits the wall-

Adell: Bye? -whispers- Somebody take her to the clinic... Okie, Next up is Gaara's Girl Sammi! Haloo!

* * *

HAHAHA, oh god, i love this XD

Haku; I DON'T THINK YOUR FEMININE! I LOVE YOU! My friend is making me a t-shirt with you on for my birthday [which is today 8D because i love you so much. And i drew you on my school planner. And i like pretending to be you on the walk to school. LOVES. -huge glomp-

Gaara; Would it be possible for me to make shelter in your gourd?

Sasuke; You should date Naruto.

Naruto; You should date Sasuke.

Sakura/Suckura; DIE.

Orochimaru; Lick me. Just once. Please.

Kiba; Can i stroke Akamaru?

Itachi; SLAP.

ok, i'm done :  
-Sammi xo

* * *

Haku: Arigatou, at least some people understand. –glares at Loki-

Gaara: No.one.touches.my.gourd.

Sasuke: -glances up and throws up some more-

Naruto: -hides face in hands-

Orochimaru: Uh… Maybe another time?

Kiba: Sure.

Itachi: What was that for?!!? –holds cheek-

Adell: Everyone has their reasons don't they? Up next…

* * *

O.O  
T-T  
you didn't use mine. crys

* * *

ADell: Ooohh… Gomenasai Emo Panda, Ill go look for it. Be right back. –runs off-

Everyone: -watches her run off- …

Few hours later…

Adell: -waving a sword around- Stay back! –slams door-

Asuma: So… What happened?

Adell: You don't want to know… -throws sword away which impales a random camera man- Anyway! I found it! Im sure I put this in our last show but… whatever.

* * *

Sasuke- you do know that you don't have to cut yourself to be emo right?  
Itachi- Can you stay still? aims guns  
Tobi- Are you REALLY a good boy?  
Sakura- Are you religious? Because religion frowns on suicide and I want to make sure you go to hell when I kill you... I mean find your body I mean... no wait the first one was right.  
Hinata- Do you REALLY like Naruto? Do you want to get his attention? Try speaking louder and being more confident. (Or wear tighter clothes...)  
Gaara- a) can I have Teddy-chan? b) can I hug you? c) can I kiss you? d) will you be mine? goes down on one knee and holds out ring

* * *

Sasuke: I know that but what do you care? –emosob-

Itachi: No?

Tobi: YES I AM!!! –laughs evilly-

Suckura: Yes I am, I believe in Kami and that he will have mercy on my soul and… what did you just say?

Hinata: I tried that already… Remember?... –pokes fingers together-

Everyone: -nods-

Choji: Naruto ended up falling off the Hokage tower and fell into a two-year coma.

Adell: So that's the reason there was a 2 year time skip between Naruto and Shippuden…

Gaara: No, no, no and no.

Adell: Don't be mean! At least let her hug you.

Gaara: … Fine! –sulks off-

* * *

Adell: Okay. While Gaara is off hugging Emo Panda-san which I am so sorry about by the way, this next one is from sasukekid789.

To Sasuke:Are you still friends with Naruto PS:PLEASE GO OUT WITH SAKURA!

To Naruto:Please go out with Hinata!

To Sakura:I hate when people call you Suckura!

To Itatchi:GET ALONG WITH YOUR BROTHER!

Sasuke: With that gay freak?! And of course I wouldn't!

Naruto: Sure?

Suckura: Like this?

Adell: Sorry… Just got used to it… -types some more-

Sakura: Thanks sasukekid.

Itachi: -strikes a dramatic pose- NEVER! –lightning strikes-

Adell: O-kay… Can you just read the next letter Naruto?

* * *

Naruto: HAI! This one is from Kyuubi Naruto no Kitsune! Dattebayyo! Cool name by the way! Where'd you get it?

Naruto/Haku: How do you feel when people put you together in NaruHaku, HakuNaru, NaruFemHaku, and HakuFemNaru fics?

Sasuke: why do you listen to your brother when he told you to hate him? HE WANTS YOU TO HATE HIM!!

Kyuubi: if you a boy, how do you feel about KyuuNaru? if your a girl how do you feel about NaruFemKyuu fics?

* * *

Naruto: -blushes-

Haku: Somebody shoot me…

Itachi: -points gun stolen from Emo Panda-

Haku: I was kidding! –slaps Itachi-

Sasuke: Uh… He killed my family duh? Even if he didn't tell me I would really hate him.

Itachi: -whispers- He just says that but everyone know he does everything anyone tells… I mean… just look at the snake dude.

Kyuubi: Eh?... Im a boy I guess so… blech! Whoever made that up should burn.

* * *

Adell: And our last letter is from Chikanatsu Chiyeko

Sasori: how old are you actualy?

Tobi: Tobi wa ii ko da.

Gaara: PANDA-CHAN! gives chocolate cookies

Hinata: do you love naruto or do you only admire him?  
P.S. you're so kawaii glomps

Itachi: 1)why dou you have wrinkles? 2) your face in chapter 386 was so funny! HOORAY 4 Psycho Itachi! XD

Adell: i like you all your stories gives cake

Ja Ne!  
-Chiyeko

* * *

Sasori: Around 30? Cause I sure am younger than Orochimaru.

Tobi: Wa ii ko da??? –looks at Adell-

Adell: Me no speaky Japanese.

Gaara: Cookies! –eats cookies without chewing-

Hinata: Arigatou… Im not really sure…

Itachi: THESE ARE BEAUTY MARKS!!! My face looks funny?

Adell: You mean in the Sasuke-Itachi parts? –checks out manga-

Itachi: GIVE ME THAT! –snatches manga-

Adell: Well… Thanks for the cake! -glares at Itachi- Thanks for sending in questions guys! I promise to update a little faster! So stay tuned for

Everyone: ASK US ANYTHING!

Adell: Ja ne!


End file.
